Darkknife
Hit Dice: d6 Requirements: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Hide 8 ranks, Move Silently 8 ranks Special: Ability to use Darkness as a spell-like ability or special attack Special: Sneak Attack +1d6 Class Skills: The Knife in the Dark’s class skills are Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (local) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier BAB: as rogue Fort, Will: poor Ref: good Special: 1- Familiarity 2- Extra Darkness, Trick of the Dark 3- Sneak Attack +1d6 4- 5- Trick of the Dark 6- 7- Trick of the Dark 8- Sneak Attack +1d6 9- 10- Trick of the Dark Class Features: Familiarity – Beginning at 1st level, a Knife in the Dark is unaffected by his/her own Darkness ability and can attack and maneuver within its radius at no penalty. Extra Darkness – Beginning at 2nd level, a Knife in the Dark gains the ability to use his/her Darkness ability additional times per day equal to half his/her class level (min +1/day). Trick of the Dark – Beginning at 2nd level, a Knife in the Dark gains his/her signature ability to alter his/her Darkness ability. At 2nd, 5th, 7th, and 10th level, a Knife in the Dark may select one of the following tricks: 1. Widen Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to double the radius of his/her Darkness ability. This trick is usable thrice per day. 2. Extend Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to double the duration of his/her Darkness ability. This trick is usable thrice per day. 3. Deepen Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to make his/her Darkness ability generate an area of total darkness instead of shadowy illumination. This effect has a radius of 10 ft instead of 20 ft. If this Darkness interacts with a Daylight spell, the result is an area of shadowy illumination in the radius of the Darkness effect. This ability is usable thrice per day. Prerequisite - Ability to use at least one other Trick of the Dark. 4. Darker Vision – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to gain the ability to see in magical darkness. He/she may expend a use of his/her Darkness ability to gain the ability to see in magical darkness at a range of 15 ft for 1 min/level. 5. Cloak of Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to wrap him/herself in a cloak of darkness. This ability expends a use of his/her Darkness ability, and grants the Knife in the Dark concealment (20% miss chance) for 1 min/level. The Knife in the Dark’s vision is unaffected by this effect. 6. Target Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to cloud the vision of a single creature as a ranged touch attack. The target is allowed a Will save (DC 10 + the Knife in the Dark’s class level) to resist the effect. If the target fails the save, he/she behaves as if in an area of shadowy illumination 7. Afraid of the Dark – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to imbue an area of Darkness he/she creates with the ability to scare those who enter it. He/she must spend an additional use of his/her Darkness ability (1 use to create the darkness, another to cause fear) to cause fearsome illusions to permeate the area, causing any creature within the radius who fails a Will save (DC 10 + the Knife in the Dark’s class level) to behave as if affected by a Fear spell until they leave the radius of the effect. Prerequisite - Ability to use at least one other Trick of the Dark 8. Extra Darkness – A Knife in the Dark who selects this trick gains an additional daily use of his/her Darkness ability or spell. 9. Silencing Darkness – A Knife in the Dark can use this trick to duplicate the effects of a Silence spell within the radius of his/her Darkness. The save DC for this effect is 10 + spell level of Darkness + casting modifier. If the Knife in the Dark casts Darkness as a spell-like ability, the casting modifier is always Charisma. This ability is usable thrice per day. 10. Persistent Darkness – A Knife in the Dark may use this trick to prevent his/her Darkness from being dispelled by Dispel Magic and similar spells. A Knife in the Dark adds his/her class levels when determining the DC of dispel checks made to dispel his/her Darkness (thus, the dispel DC for Darkness cast by a Tiefling Rogue 7/ Knife in the Dark 5 is 16). If the Knife in the Dark casts Darkness as a spell, his/her class levels stack with levels of his/her casting class for determining dispel DC’s (thus, the dispel DC for Darkness cast by a Human level 3 Cleric/level 5 Rogue/level 5 Knife in the Dark is 11 + Cleric levels + Sword in the Dark levels, or 19 11+3+5). Unlike other Tricks of the Dark, a Knife in the Dark can use an additional use of his/her Darkness ability to create an area of darkness that is affected by Persistent Darkness as well as another Trick. This ability is usable thrice per day. Sneak Attack – This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name. At 3rd and 8th level, a Knife in the Dark’s sneak attack damage increases by +1d6. If a Knife in the Dark gets a sneak attack bonus from another source, the bonuses to damage stack. Category:Prestige classes